


Too Much With Us

by FreshBrains



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breakfast, Community: comment_fic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyfidelity, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Between you and me, our man needs a bit of your love today.  He’s worn down but not yet defeated.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much With Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



> For the LJ comment_fic prompt: _Agent Carter, Peggy Carter/Edwin Jarvis(/Anna Jarvis), A Dangerous Woman_.
> 
> Obviously diverges from canon, would have to take place sometime before 1.06 "A Sin to Err."

“Perhaps this weekend we can do something relaxing,” Jarvis said, twining his fingers through Anna’s on the breakfast table.  “Just the two of us.”

Anna raised an eyebrow, patting her husband’s hand.  “My, my.  I don’t think you’ve had a relaxing moment in your life, Mr. Jarvis,” she teased, giving him that sly grin that always made him acquiesce to whatever whim she should have.  “Tell me, my love, has your week been stressful for you?”

Jarvis sighed, eyes downcast on the breakfast dishes, but he couldn’t help but smile when Anna squeezed his fingers.  “I’ve devoted my life to dangerous women, and though I know you’ll be the death of me, I would not have it any other way.”

Anna laughed, the gorgeous sound broad enough to shake the china in the cabinets and bring a flush to Jarvis’ face.  “Oh, my darling man, you _have_ had a long week.”  She stood, unfolding her napkin from her dress, and slid into Jarvis’ lap.  “The world is too much for you.  Where shall we go this weekend?  The ocean, the gardens?  Tell me and it shall be ours.”

Jarvis ran his fingers through Anna’s hair, looking up at her with utter devotion in his eyes, gaze soft.  “I think we should—” he was interrupted by a brisk knocking on the front door.  He held Anna tighter to him, not wanting to let her go.  “Speak of the danger.”

Anna laughed and closed her eyes, pressing her forehead to Jarvis’ for a moment before standing.  “Perhaps our Margaret will have some ideas about our weekend plans.  I’ll let her in, you gather the dishes, love.”

She strode to the clean, bright foyer and opened the door to bring in the scent of Peggy’s perfume—cognac, bergamot, a hint of rose.  It was a scent she was becoming fast accustomed to, and she especially enjoyed it mixed with the spicy, masculine scent of her husband’s cologne.  “Good morning, dear!  What a sorry sight, you look like you haven’t slept a wink.”

Peggy smiled, face a bit drawn and tired, but looking pleased to see the Jarvis family as usual.  “You know me, Anna.  I’ll be just fine.”  She peered into the house, following the sound of tinkling dishes.  “I’ve interrupted your breakfast, I’m sorry.  I seem to make a habit of that.”

“Nonsense,” Anna said, extending an arm to pull Peggy inside.  “Between you and me, our man needs a bit of your love today.  He’s worn down but not yet defeated.”

“Sounds about right,” Peggy said with a frown, looping her arm through Anna’s as they made their way back to the breakfast nook.  “I told him he needs to snatch you and get away this weekend.  I can handle Stark and whatever else comes my way.”

Anna looked at her, surprised.  “That was _your_ idea, Margaret?  What a doll, you’re always looking after him so well.”  She brought Peggy’s hand up for a kiss, pressing her lips to her palm.  “Now I only wish you could join us.”  She knew it was a fruitless desire, but she always made it known that Peggy was welcome in all aspects of their lives.  It was tricky but not complicated, their love, and Anna wanted to make it work.

Jarvis appeared with the tea tray, cups enough for three.  His face softened as he saw his wife and Peggy together, arm in arm, and leaned in to press a kiss to Peggy’s cheek.  “Good morning, Miss Carter.  Please sit before we take our leave, I’ll not have you hungry all through the day again.”

Anna and Peggy both stifled a laugh.  “Who’s taking care of whom?” Peggy murmured, leaning in so her brunette curls mixed with Anna’s dark hair. 

“I knew it would be frightening,” Jarvis said, half a smile hidden as he ducked down to serve tea.  “Having you two together.  What a lethal combination.”

“My dear, you have no idea,” Anna said, winking at Peggy as they sat down at the table.  “Now, let us plan for the weekend.  Margaret, tell us, what’s there to do in this city?”  They spoke like they’d always been together, like there was nothing as comfortable for them as their time at that table together.  If anyone would have walked by the picture window, they would have seen three people having tea, eyes wandering and hands linked, a mysterious image but undeniably filled with love and warmth.

As Peggy and Jarvis left for their day, Anna pressed a kiss to both their cheeks, handing off Peggy’s hat and her husband’s umbrella.  “Come back to me safe, you two,” she said, eyes soft.  “Be careful.”

Jarvis and Peggy exchanged a glance.  “We’ll try,” they both said, and ducked out into the early-morning drizzle, the beds of flowers lighting their path to the car.

“Dangerous women,” Anna said to herself, shaking her head.  “That man.”  She laughed as she closed the door and went to take care of the tea things.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the lovely poem by Wordsworth--blame the amazing sexghosts for attaching Romantic poetry to this fandom! <3


End file.
